The Top of Ishiyama
is chapter 220 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary The young individual approaches the crowd of Ishiyama students, declaring to Takamiya that he is no longer needed and that he only wants Lucifer returned to the Solomon Company. He nears Udagawa who begins shaking in fear at the young man's presence; Himekawa notes that the young individual must be a superior employee in the organization. The young individual then starts scouring the pool for Lucifer until Takamiya suddenly rises on his feet, reminding him of Lucifer's past experiences with the members of the Solomon Company that includes his own father. However, Takamiya is told that retrieving Lucifer can be done simply if he is dead. Those words prompt the young individual to stab Takamiya's back with a hooked dagger, though he evidently misses Takamiya's heart. Such an action initiates a brief chase between the two until the young individual attempts to pierce Takamiya's heart through his chest, only to attack an unsuspected Lucifer, who intercepted the attack in a flash; following this, a flash sparks from the scene that separates the young individual from Takamiya and Lucifer. Together, Takamiya frantically asks why Lucifer sacrificed herself as he holds her in his hands. To his shock, she suddenly speaks and tells him with tears that she does not want to leave him. Despite the emotional moment, the young individual simply laughs at the bonds that developed between Takamiya and Lucifer. Oga, who attacked him earlier after he first stabbed Takamiya, lunges at the young individual and asks why he is laughing. His attack is intercepted by the young individual who proceeds to explain everything to Oga. He states that it is laughable that a relationship could develop between a Human and a Demon. Moreover, he details that the Solomon Company is responsible for giving members of the Killer Six Elements some of the "Six Omens of Slaughter" Demons, including Lucifer; afterwards, he laughs at the fact that so many of the Ishiyama students strive to become the "top dog" despite acting as leads to the Solomon Company's plans. Suddenly, a pillar of fire strikes through the pool towards the young individual, subsequently revealed to be that of Kankurō Akahoshi's and his respective Demon's. Afterwards, Ebian Ichikawa appears and slices the concrete on the pool's floor around the young individual, though he fails to strike his target. Both teenagers then stand before the young individual, revealing that they saw Oga's and Takamiya's fight. Realizing the troublesome situation, the young individual simply decides to leave using a Teleportation Jewel, but not before warning the Ishiyama students that Fuji will help him and the rest of the Solomon Company. He then disappears just as the sun rises in the horizon while the present Killer Six Elements and Oga wonder about the mysterious organization. Characters in order of appearance #Johan #Tatsumi Oga #Hajime Kanzaki #Shintarō Natsume #Kaoru Jinno #Shinobu Takamiya #Yōken Udagawa #Tatsuya Himekawa #Beelzebub IV #Lucifer #Yōhei Nasu (flashback) #Fuji (flashback) #Kankurō Akahoshi #Ryō Haizawa #Shigeru Shigemori #Ebian Ichikawa #Yuka Hanazawa Navigation Category:Chapters